User talk:MarthaF
Hi MarthaF -- we are excited to have Bulgarian Dialect Glossary as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Working notes Gack, my attempt to import Wikipedia Templates failed miserably!! But I did get User:Martha_Forsyth/Glossary_work_(imported_from_Wikipedia) (imported but then deleted in the confusion). And asked for help with the templates! The ones I need are: :: Template:Cite_book (I think that's the one I want) :: Template:Expand_list :: Template:Multicol :: Template:Multicol-break :: Template:Multicol-end :: Template:TOCright : Hi :) I answered your e-mails about the templates earlier. It looks like the templates that you imported were correct. :) Templates from wikipedia are known to be rather large and are mostly composed of other templates and in this case it appears that the templates you wanted included the other templates and they were necessary for your wanted templates to function. You didn't screw up, in fact, you did the right thing by importing them. I'm going to go ahead and restore those other templates so that the templates you wanted to import continue to work. -- JSharp (talk) 18:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, JSharp! (I replied on your own talk page, NOW maybe I see how to put together the "signature" - probably I didn't do mine right there! but I think that can wait!) —MarthaF 22:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::No problem :) I got your note on my talk page. Don't worry about things because I'm sure you'll learn, after all you were able to get the import/export completed and that's no small feat! :) Just let me know if you have any other questions, and remember that you can never really break a wiki :) -- JSharp (talk) 22:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC)